


The Past Is Prologue

by littledust



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi has a question for Mamoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/19673.html?thread=973273&posted=1#cmt1357785).

She's so still in his arms that Mamoru shifts to begin the process of carrying her to bed. It's then that Usagi tilts her head up at him, face not sleepy in the slightest, so serious that he has to wonder if he's dreaming. The past week has felt like one long dream; he can scarcely believe the presence of this girl, this woman, in his apartment. He can scarcely believe his own presence in her heart.

"I've been wondering," Usagi begins, hands clenching. Absently, he twines a lock of her hair around his finger, waiting for her to finish her thought. "Do you only love me because I remind you of your princess?" she asks at last. The timidity of the question belies the directness of her gaze, which begs him to answer honestly.

And he does. "I love her because she reminds me of you," Mamoru says, and his heart sings at the sound of his words.

Usagi does not move, does not answer with words, but the happiness radiating from her face is a loud and joyful noise.


End file.
